Calm before the Storm
by Uncle.Dragon
Summary: Chikane makes Himeko pregnant before their last mission together... leading to Himeko going insane for the past six years...


**Calm before the storm**

There was a light wind, which played with the spring leaves, making them dance under the gentle sun. The sky was clear, only a few sparrows flying from tree to tree.

Lying on her back on the grass, 10 year old Himeko closed her eyes to feel the light breeze on her face again. She took a deep breath. The air carried the scent of fresh herbs and spring flowers, blossoming cherries and…

"Chikane nee-san…" Himeko whispered quietly, opening her eyes.

The shadow of the tall woman came to rest on the young girl's face, gazes locking. "You were daydreaming again Himeko?" Chikane asked smiling, bringing herself down to sit next to the girl.

"No, Chikane nee-san," Himeko said and sat up, "I was just…" but she didn't know what to say. A puzzled look crossed her face, making her furrow her brow, looking down. When she looked up again, Himeko saw the smirk under her mistress's bandages. All she could do was offer a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear.

"…Any new missions?" Himeko asked, as Chikane lay down on the grass, hands behind her head.

She didn't speak for a few minutes. "Just one…" She finally said shortly, closing her eyes.

Himeko knew not to ask more. Her mistress would tell her eventually. She waited a few moments before allowing herself to lie down as well, resting her head on the woman's lap. She felt a strong, slender hand caress the top of her head gently, just as when Himeko had been a child. Chikane hadn't touched her like this in weeks, months or even years. This simple touch was one of few others, which Himeko felt from her mistress. Closing her eyes, the young Artificial Mage smiled.

"Are you happy, Himeko?" Chikane suddenly asked, making Himeko's eyes immediately snap open.

"If you are happy, then so am I, Chikane nee-san." Her words were truthful, voice steady.

For a long moment all she could hear was the nearby river and the birds' songs. Chikane didn't speak.

Two medium, strong hands took hold of Himeko's shoulders, shocking her, as her mistress pulled her up and Himeko found herself hovering over the Werewolf, straddling her. Eyes wide in surprise, Himeko stared down at Chikane.

"Take the gauze off." Chikane told her, voice never changing, never quivering. Doing as her mistress had ordered, Himeko started to undo the bandages around Chikane's mouth, trying hard not to stare at the blue eyes underneath her.

If only Chikane knew… if only Himeko could tell her how she truly felt…

When she was done, Himeko could finally see Chikane's smirk as well as her horrible burns. "…Better." The woman sighed gratefully, closing her eyes in sheer bliss at the feel of fresh air on her disfigured skin.

Unwittingly, fine fingers slipped tips on the thoroughly charred cheek, as Himeko allowed herself to caress-

Eyes shooting open, piercing Himeko's, she felt a sharp stab in her stomach – as if she had been caught doing something wrong. Lips parted, taking a quick breath, ready to apologize, but couldn't, for Himeko felt Chikane's fingers gripping at her hair, as she pulled her down, crushing their mouths together. Shocked, still, Himeko felt Chikane's tongue licking her lips, demanding entrance. Himeko could not object. Chikane was her mistress. Himeko was her sword and was more than happy to be used.

Her lips parted to let the woman's tongue plunge into her mouth, brushing over her own, making her moan into Chikane's mouth. In an instant they rolled over, Chikane pinning Himeko to the ground, capturing the small wrists in one fist, bringing them over the girl's head, as she kept pressing her lips hard on Himeko's.

Biting hard at the soft, pink lips, drawing blood from them Chikane tore another moan from the young girl. Soon she had to pull away and both of them gasped for air, panting hard.

"I don't want you to speak." Chikane warned. Her free hand slipped under Himeko's kimono, finding a nipple and playing it around her fingers, pinching and twisting hard, as if to test the girl.

All Himeko could do was close her eyes, as she arched upwards, a moan slipping pass her bruised lips.

'_Onegai_,' Himeko's mind screamed, '_onegai, nee-san!'_

The hand quickly vanished from under the kimono and Himeko whimpered at the loss, but when she felt Chikane tuck at the ties of her clothing her eyes opened, glazed with desire. Gazes locked once more and Himeko's heart missed a beat, when she truly realized her mistress would do it.

Her kimono was finally untied and lay open to reveal her small, pale chest, skin perfect and untouched. Not even one single bruise. Bending over, Chikane's lips hovered over Himeko's, black eyes boring holes into pure brown ones, as the woman started to undo the zip on her trousers. Warm breaths met and brushed flushed faces, and Himeko couldn't take it anymore. Himeko grabbed hold of Chikane's neck, pulling her down, kissing her clumsily, before letting go and her hands found their way between their bodies, finding the pesky buttons.

"Shit," Chikane hissed, pulling away, as Himeko's fingers barely brushed over the woman's privates. At her mistress's reaction Himeko quickly slipped her hand in the woman's trousers, caressing her. Another hiss and Chikane had to close her eyes tight, arms shaking on the sides of Himeko's head, as the Werewolf tried to support herself. She pressed her forehead against Himeko's and the girl could see the strain in her mistress's face.

"Let me relieve you, nee-san," Himeko whispered almost pleadingly, breaking orders like she had never done before. Before she knew it, Chikane had rolled off her to lay on her side, eyes closed for a few seconds, before she turned her head to look at the gentle Mage.

"…Undress, now." Chikane commanded and slowly, knowing that if she jumped to her feet she'd pass out because of her dizziness, a side effect that comes with her burns, Himeko stood up and pushed her kimono all the way down her shoulders, letting it fall to the emerald grass. She could feel her mistress's strong gaze travelling over her childlike body, as she worked the ties of her hakama.

Pushing herself up on her shoulders Chikane pushed her own trousers down her hips and thighs, kicking them off when they reached her ankles. Both of them fully naked now, after Himeko had let her hakama fall to the ground, Chikane kneeled, hands slipping to the girl's waist, as she started planting small kisses up to her virginity. Long fingers held tight at Chikane's shoulders, raspy breaths and pants tearing themselves from Himeko's throat, as her eyelids grew too heavy and fell over her eyes, head drooping forward, long hair dropping curtains around her youthful face.

Chikane knew… knew Himeko had never had such encounters with another human being, let alone a beast like her, never been touched or kissed like this. She was still a child but yet she had touched herself, but it could not match Chikane's lips wrapping around the walls. Quivering, gasping, Himeko's nails dug deep in Chikane's shoulders as the woman's tongue danced over sensitized skin, licking and sucking. She could feel tension build up in herself and Himeko knew, that just like when she had caressed herself under her bed, thinking of her mistress, she was about to explode, though this time the pleasure was thousands of times greater.

A hitched breath, muscles tightening… and Himeko felt himself break. She felt that dizzy pleasure, which sent her flying into infinity.

At the rush of cool air on her womanhood, Himeko opened her eyes just barely; a hand took her wrist and pulled her down carefully. She was on the border between conscious and unconscious, pleasure still making her body tremble, so she didn't even realize, as Chikane moved her to straddle the woman's privates, dripping out in desire, brushing and Himeko heard her mistress's moan, felt her, a large hand grabbing hold of both of them, bringing them together, as Chikane rubbed against Himeko's leg, throwing her head back.

Finally, coming back to her senses, Himeko leaned forward, planting a kiss gentler than a butterfly's flutter on the woman's throat. "Hi- Himeko…" Chikane whispered out, gasping, slipping a hand to the back of the girl's head. She touched her gently, caressing the long blond hair.

Taking Chikane's hand, Himeko brought it up to her lips, kissing the tips of her mistress's calloused fingers, before taking two of the fingers deep in her mouth. Soon, Chikane pulled her hand away, never wasting time to slip a finger inside the girl's tight entrance. A gasp, then biting her lips, Himeko closed her eyes, pressing her forehead hard against Chikane's shoulder. A second finger went in, as Chikane worked her into relaxing as much as possible. But the woman couldn't hold herself any longer. She lifted the girl's slender body, positioning her, then transformed into her wolf form and sprouting out her penis and then thrusts into Himeko with her brute force.

"Agh…" breath catching at the back of her throat, Chikane closed her eyes, throwing her head back.

It hurts. Himeko could cry at the pain, but she bit her lip tighter, pressed her face against Chikane's broader, hairy shoulder, clutched at the broad shoulders and hoped that at least her mistress would be pleased. By the small, erotic sounds which managed to escape Chikane, Himeko could tell her mistress was enjoying this. Chikane started to move her quicker, harder. When Himeko came down, Chikane thrust up and hit something - something, which made Himeko cry out in deep pleasure, making the sparrows quickly fly off the trees in fear.

"Did you like that?" Chikane roared breathlessly in Himeko's ear, doing the same movement again, hitting that spot once more hard. And Himeko was crying out once more, moaning Chikane's name, hissing 'yes'. "Your insides feel so nice..." Chikane panted, taking hold of the younger's hair, sniffing.

Was it an eternity?

Himeko started to writhe again. "Chikane nee-san!" she cried out, moving frantically. Chikane came, spilling out inside Himeko's womb, becoming completely stiff for a moment, as Chikane kept thrusting up, until she reached her climax as well and with a roar, fell back to the ground, bringing Himeko with her.

The soft sunlight played down on the sweaty bodies, both Artificial Mage and Werewolf panting heavily. Long hairs, blond and black stuck to damp skin and when they regained their normal breathing, Himeko started to rise off her mistress, slowly reverting back to her human form, but Chikane wrapped strong arms around her, holding her in place.

She didn't protest. She didn't say a word, but simply smiled, as she felt her mistress's hand caress her head down to her back, up again and then down, in a slow, gentle manner. Nuzzling her nose in Chikane's neck, Himeko inhaled deeply. It was a scent she had never felt before, but wanted to remember.

"Are you happy, Himeko?" Chikane asked quietly after a few minutes, though her voice still lacked all emotions. "Are you happy with being my tool, my sword, to be used in any way of my liking?"

There was a moment of silence.

Then soft lips pressed against the pumping vein in Chikane's neck, before Himeko whispered confidently. "Chikane nee-san, I'm happy to be your tool. To be used in any way of your liking."

"What is our new mission, Chikane nee-san?" Himeko asked, as she picked up the white rabbit off the ground and brought it tight, though gently to her chest.

"Hunt down a Shinsengumi rebel." Chikane said, throwing a glimpse at her young companion.

All Himeko did was smile softly at her mistress, as they walked away from the forest clearing. "It's going to be easy, Chikane nee-san."

* * *

6 years later, Himeko woke up from her beautiful dream. Not wanting to wake her daughter up, Himeko slips down from their fluffy bed and walked her way into the bathroom.

Looking into the mirror, she gazed at her reflection – a really long, deep scar that slides down from her forehead all the way through her blinded left eye to her cheek, with various other scars underneath her neck as well.

'_Is she the same woman that Chikane nee-san had slept with?' _Himeko pondered over her physical change over the last six years.

And then she noticed that her treasure is staring right at her – with her eyes closed since six years ago – it was what's left of Chikane – her severed head, chopped off by none other than Souma Ogami, that head was well preserved via magical and scientific means.

'_I am still the same? Oh nee-san, you are as sweet as always…' _Himeko straddled the head, with her eyes glowing with insanity and happiness, for the past six years, Himeko had been just like this, talking to a head as though it was alive, a crazy woman indeed.

Himeko and Chikane's biological daughter, Hotaru, saw her mother talking to her dead father again. And after what the children teased her with words like "Your mommy is a lunatic." and related nonsense, Hotaru is always lonely.

Her mother, now a professional killer like her husband, is spending way too much time playing 'dolly' with a dismembered head. 5 year old Hotaru could do nothing but watch her mother immersing herself in ecstasy.

If only Himeko knew… if only Hotaru could tell her how she truly felt…


End file.
